Taming Tony
by Antonie
Summary: When Gibbs decides to go on a campingtrip with McGee, Tony gets so jealous that he completely acts out. Now Gibbs has to show him the consequences. WARNING: SPANKING of an adult!
1. Jealousy

Hey everybody, I hope you like my first NCIS story! English is not my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes

WARNING: SPANKING of an adult! Don't like don't read!

* * *

"Damn, Tony where have you been? I am waiting for hours!"

Tony only shrugged and threw himself in his chair, "so what? What's so important Zee-va?"

Ziva stared at him angrily, "I'm getting sick of waiting for you, DiNozzo! That is the third time you are coming too late this week! Thank God Gibbs has not been here yet!"

Tony sighed. Why in hell couldn't Ziva let him alone? He certainly have had a few drinks too much the last evening, he had gone to bed at 5 am, besides, he had a terrible headache. "McGee is not here yet, too!" he reminded Ziva, "so, take it easy, David!"

At the next moment, he felt a strong hit against his shoulder. "Not true, I am here since 6 o'clock!" McGee informed him, beaming all over his face, "what's up, guys? Isn't it a beautiful morning today?"

Tony starred at him suspiciously, "what is wrong with you, Probie? Who in hell is coming to work at six?"

"There are people who are taking their job seriously, DiNozzo. Obviously, you are not one of them or why are you late for the third time this week?"

Tony blushed. He hated it when Gibbs criticized him in front of the team.

"Maybe Tony couldn't get enough sleep last night", McGee smirked, trying to be funny, "I mean, I saw you with these girls yesterday- I totally understand!"

Tony groaned. Why couldn't this guy just shut up? He knew exactly what was coming next…

"How interesting", Gibbs said in a low voice which was always an alarm signal, "since you did not work as much as the others the last days you will stay three hours longer today. Did I make myself clear, DiNozzo?"

"Crystal", Tony muttered, evidently annoyed. He knew it! Now he couldn't meet this hot, blonde…

McGee's happy- too happy- voice interrupted his thoughts. "I totally forgot to tell you the news!", he exclaimed, glancing at Gibbs excitedly, "or maybe you wanna tell them, Boss?"

Gibbs smiled shortly, "no, I think I am going to leave that honor to you!"

"Fine!", McGee grinned, his eyes sparkling in anticipation, "Gibbs has invited me to a camping trip for the next weekend! We are going to camp near Lake Madison, so we are probably coming back with a lot of fish! What do you think guys?"

Tony felt as if someone hit him hard against the back of his head. Gibbs was spending a whole weekend with this creepy McPerfect? **A whole weekend?** He tried to ignore the thought, but it came back again and again. _Why didn't he invite me?_, he thought, suddenly depressed, _I always thought that I'm his favorite…_

"That are really good news!", Ziva said, "you will certainly have lots of fun!"

"Yeah, certainly", Tony murmured, grabbing his cell phone and pretending to play Tetris, "so, tell me McGeeky, how much are you paying Gibbs that he's spending two days with you voluntarily?"

That comment was intended to hurt McGee and it did. His smile disappeared and his earlier sparkling eyes showed hurt and disappointment now.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, Tony!", Ziva said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs did not say anything, he did not have to, the short glance he sent Tony caused the Special Agent to feel very uncomfortable.

"Go to work now, all of you!", Gibbs ordered fiercely, much more than he had intended.

Ziva and McGee hurried to their desks instantly and began to work, but Tony couldn't. He only stared down at his desk, he knew he had a lot of work waiting for him, but he didn't care. _Maybe he wants to talk to McGee about something important_, he thought, _maybe he wants him to lead the team…_

And then, another thought came into Tony's mind. It was a mean, nasty thought, but it stayed in his head and started to spread slowly. _If Gibbs would see how stupid McGee is, he would probably cancel his invitation,_ he thought maliciously, _that means all I have to do __is giving McGimpy a hard time and I am Gibbs' favorite again!_

So, instead of working, Tony tried to make McGee's life as hard as possible. At first, he destroyed a few important documents of McGee, so he couldn't work with them, after that, he hid his car keys in Gibbs' desk and he even tried to manipulate McGee's computer as he thought nobody was looking.

Poor McGee didn't know what was going on, he was forced to spend two hours in the evening in searching for his keys. "Is that one of your silly pranks again, Tony?", he asked the Special Agent furiously, his face red and sweaty, "I'm really not in the mood right now!"

Tony grinned. He didn't had a bad conscience about all this, in fact, he felt quite satisfied. Gibbs had been very angry when McGee couldn't answer him where the documents were and McGee had looked as if he would start to cry every second.

"I have enough!", McGee growled, obviously pissed, "I am going now, if you find my keys, call me!"

"Of course!", Tony lied and watched McGee as he left. He was forced to stay until twelve today, so he still had an hour to work. "Damn McGee!", he murmured, "he really cannot shut up!"

"Who cannot shut up?"

Tony jumped. "Are you crazy, Ducky? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The doctor smiled, "sorry for that. I was just coming around because Gibbs left some papers in Abigail's lab and she said they are very important."

Tony looked at them. It was unlike Gibbs to forget important documents, but as it seems, he did.

"You know, I would go and bring him this, but I have so much work to do…"

Tony sighed. "All right, after I have finished some stuff here, I am going", he muttered. He really didn't want to face Gibbs again today, but obviously, he had no choice.

Forty minutes later, he stood in front of Gibbs' house. The light in the living room was on, so he certainly was home.

_Where else could he be_?, Tony thought a little bit scornfully, _he is probably working on his boat for the whole night again…_

Finally, he decided to knock, just to be polite.

Someone came to the door and opened it. Tony gasped in astonishment, "what the hell are **you **doing here, McGreedy? Eating Gibbs' pizza?"

McGee stared at him in surprise, "and you? Shouldn't you work right now?"

Tony got more and more annoyed, "that's really none of your business! Where's Gibbs?"

"He is taking some more pizza out of his fridge in the basement", McGee answered hesitantly, "we are watching the game, you know."

"No, I don't know!", Tony spat, "and I am not interested either. I need to speak to Gibbs in private. Go and tell him that I am here!"

To his surprise, McGee shook his head, "really, DiNozzo, who do you think you are? You cannot come here and order me around!"

Tony laughed spitefully, "I cannot? I show you what I can!"

He gave McGee a hard hit against his chest and grinned triumphantly as McGee stumbled, "what are you going to do now McGirly? Are you crying for your mom like a little boy?"

McGee stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I am not fighting with you, DiNozzo. You better leave now."

"YOU are not telling me what I have to do!", Tony hissed, giving him another strong hit, "not YOU!"

McGee did not move, what made Tony only angrier. "You are a desperate little rat, McGee, always sneaking around and trying to steal my job! But you know what? You will never be in my position, **never**!"

That was enough. McGee hit him back, but unfortunately, Tony was stronger. He pushed McGee so hard that he fell down again. Seconds later, the two of them were fighting just like little boys, rolling around on the floor and trying to hurt each other as much as possible.

McGee was bleeding out of his nose, but Tony didn't care. "Say that I am the strongest, bravest, smartest and best NCIS Agent you ever worked with! Say it!", he demanded.

McGee groaned in pain, "you…are…the…"

"**What is going on here**?!"

Tony stopped instantly and stood up, "McGee started it!", he lied, avoiding to look at Gibbs who seemed to be absolutely furious, "I just defended myself!"

"He is crazy, Boss!", McGee exclaimed, "he came around and started to insult and hit me without any reason!"

Gibbs looked at Tony, his expression hardened, "want to explain that, DiNozzo?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't!", he hissed, "McGee is a bloody little liar, he's just trying to steal my job!"

Gibbs' eyes held Tony's so he couldn't look away. "Your job?", he said thoughtfully, "are you sure this is about stealing your **job**?"

Tony blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about!", he answered stubbornly, "I just came here to give you some papers you forgot!"

He grabbed the documents and- he didn't know why he had to do that- threw them on the floor.

Tony had expected that Gibbs would yell at him or sent him home now, but to his surprise, Gibbs stayed totally calm. "Pick them up, DiNozzo", he demanded, "and then apologize to McGee for hurting him."

Tony didn't recognize that this was his last chance. "I am not apologizing to this little rat!", he hissed, "he hurt me first!"

"That's no reason for hitting him, Tony", Gibbs answered, suddenly very soft, "just say sorry to him."

Tony stared at him. He was completely confused now, but still, his pride did not allow him to apologize.

"I cannot", he whispered, "I cannot say it."

McGee opened his mouth angrily to give Tony the right answer to that, but Gibbs didn't let him. "That's okay, Tony", he said calmly, "I think we should try something to solve this problem...follow me."

Tony was too confused to resist, so he and the bleeding McGee who was wiping his nose on the back of his hand, followed Gibbs into the living room.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and waved slightly in Tony's direction. "Come on over here, DiNozzo."

Tony hesitated. _Maybe he just wants to talk to me_, he thought, _he doesn't seem to be mad_…

Finally, he went over to his Boss. Gibbs smiled up at him. "Good decision, Tony."

At the next moment, Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him over his lap.

Tony's first reaction was shocking disbelief. _That is not real_, he told himself panicking, _I am not lying over Gibbs' lap for a spanking, he would never_…

"OWW!", Tony yelped in pain as Gibbs hit his backside for the first time, "**what the hell are you doing**?!"

"I am trying to help you, Anthony", Gibbs replied calmly and gave him another hard stroke, "and we are going to do this until you are ready to apologize to McGee."

Tony began to struggle with all his strength, but he had to realize that he was helpless in the strong grip of the older man.

"Damn, Gibbs, **let me go**!", he finally yelled, "I'm not playing this stupid game with you any longer!"

"This is not a game, Anthony", Gibbs answered coldly, "I have tolerated your childish behavior long enough and now you have to face the consequences."

He gave him five hard strokes without a break which made Tony squirm in pain and humiliation. "I hate you!", he screamed in rage, "I HATE YOU GIBBS!"

Gibbs laughed. "You know you don't, silly boy", he said amused, "or why have you tried letting me believe McGee is a bad agent by hiding papers and manipulating his computer?"

"That was you?", McGee said in astonishment, coming nearer, "but…why? What did I do that you treat me like this?"

Tony pressed his lips together tightly. He definitely would not speak to McGee from this humiliating position!

Gibbs grinned. "I think he is too embarrassed to answer your question, am I right, Anthony?"

Tony blushed in shame. Obviously, Gibbs was fully aware of his jealousy towards McGee.

"My name is Tony, not Anthony!", he hissed under his breath, badly wanting to change the subject, "I'm **not** answering if you call me Anthony!"

He groaned as Gibbs gave him three hard strokes. "I will call you Tony when you behave like the Tony I know", he informed the younger man coldly, "did I make myself understood, Anthony?"

Tony did not bother to answer.

"OWW! Damn, Gibbs, you…"

"Did I make myself understood, yes or no?", Gibbs repeated, his voice cold as ice.

Tony didn't dare to stay silent again. "Yes", he muttered, feeling more than ashamed now. But the worst part of it was that McGimpy was allowed to watch his whole humiliation.

"Good boy", Gibbs said quietly, continuing the spanking.

A few minutes later, Tony's lower lip started to tremble. It just hurt so damn much!

"Are you ready to apologize now?", Gibbs asked the squirming Tony who was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

McGee saw that and began to feel very uncomfortable. "Really, Gibbs, it was just a silly fight, I don't need an apology, it's okay", he murmured, but Gibbs shook his head, "no, it's not. And until Anthony does not recognize that, we'll go on here."

Tony balled his hands into fists angrily. How he hated it when Gibbs spoke about him as if he wasn't there! "I am **not** going to apologize to that idiot, I don't care if you spank me the whole night in front of him, you bastard cannot break me!", Tony spat out defiantly.

"Mind your position, Anthony!", Gibbs answered calmly and started to spank him again, harder than before.

Tony tried to be silent, but after two minutes, he really couldn't stand it any longer, fresh tears were streaming down his face, he struggled desperately to free himself, but Gibbs didn't let him go.

"Stop it! You are going to kill me!", he howled in despair, his face wet of hot tears, "STOP IT!"

Gibbs stopped for a moment and rested his hand on Tony's burning backside, "apologize and I will stop immediately", he said so quietly that only Tony could hear him, "but if you are refusing again, I have to take your pants down and I don't think that you want that, right?"

Tony went pale. The imagination of lying over Gibbs' lap half naked with a bare backside was really more than he could stand. "Alright, you won", he growled in mortification, his face dark red.

Gibbs smiled, "good boy", he replied, "come over here, McGee, DiNozzo wants to talk to you." He let Tony stand up, still smiling.

Tony wanted to die. His backside hurt like hell, he had cried like a baby in front of Gibbs and McGee and now he was forced to apologize to this little McAsshole.

_It's all his fault_!, Tony thought hatefully, _but after this they will never see me again, these sadistic bastards_!

"I'm sorry for hitting you", he muttered, looking down at the floor, "can I go home now?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "go home? Do you really think I let you go home after all what happened?"

Tony stared at him in horror, "what does that mean?"

Gibbs shot him a glance, "that means, you're going to stay here for a while."

"**Stay here**? I'm not fuckin' staying here any longer!", Tony hissed, "you know what I'm doing tomorrow? I'm going directly to the director and quit my job! I'm not working for a sick bastard like you!"

"Tony…", McGee stammered, his face white with shock and dismay.

Gibbs just twinkled his eyes, "don't listen to him. He's tired and exhausted; he needs to go to bed now."

"I'm not tired, I'm **not**!", Tony shouted, his face red and full of tears, "and I'm **not **going to bed!", he yelled, stamping his foot in frustration.

Gibbs sighed, slightly amused by Tony's childish behavior, "you better stop your temper tantrum now, Anthony if you don't want to stand in the corner for a while and think about your behavior!", he threatened, "if you behave like a defiant little boy, I'll treat you like one!"

Tony sobbed in confusion. He couldn't help behaving like that and he was too tired to think about it. "I've enough of you bossin' me around all the time!", he howled, stamping his foot again, "I hate you!"

"You said that before, Anthony", Gibbs replied calmly, "and you should definitely go to bed now before you are going to say more things you don't mean."

Tony opened his mouth to contradict again, but this time, Gibbs didn't let him, "McGee, I need your help here", he said quietly. McGee only looked at him and nodded in silent agreement.

"HEY! What are you doing?! Let me go! **LET GO**!", Tony began to struggle wildly, but again, he had no chance. Gibbs and McGee held him strongly and at the next moment, Tony found himself alone in Gibbs' guestroom. "**You have no right**!", he screamed through the locked door, "you cannot treat me like this! **Fuck, answer me, Gibbs**!"

But no one answered. In his frustration, Tony began to kick against the door as hard as he could, yelling and screaming at Gibbs at the same time. Still, nobody answered him; nobody came to let him out.

Finally, as he realized that he couldn't do anything about his situation now, he sat down on the floor and started to sob quietly. He never had felt so helpless and desperate in his entire life. At first, Gibbs had spanked him in front of McGee, after that he had been forced to apologize to him and now he was locked up in his guestroom as if he was too dangerous to stay free.

Tired and exhausted, Tony shut his eyes for a second. His whole life had changed in a few hours, he had no job anymore, he had been completely humiliated by Gibbs, the man he admired so much and badly wanted to have as a dad…

Tony sobbed again. The fact that Gibbs didn't like him anymore was the worst part of it.

"He hates me", Tony whispered to himself, "and tomorrow he's going to fire me or maybe he spanks me again for being such a pain."

Tony didn't realize that he was behaving like a scared little boy now; he started to cry quietly and very, very sadly.

In the meantime, Gibbs was sitting with McGee in his kitchen, listening to Tony's rage attack.

Gibbs sighed relieved as Tony went quiet after 15 minutes. "I had hoped that he would calm down after I've spanked him, but obviously, he is angrier than before", Gibbs murmured, looking at McGee, "you know that you have to forget all of this as soon as you have left my house, right?"

McGee nodded, "of course, Boss", he hesitated, "what…I mean, what are you going to do with him now? You cannot lock him up in your guestroom forever!"

Gibbs sighed deeply, "I know that, McGee. And it was certainly not my intention, but as it seems, needs DiNozzo to stay here with me for a while until his behavior is normal again."

McGee swallowed, "does that mean that you are not letting him go to work tomorrow?"

Gibbs laughed, "I doubt he is going anywhere for the next time, besides, I have enough work for him to do here."

_Poor Tony_!, McGee thought, but this thought did not stay long, because he suddenly got another, much more exciting idea, "that means I am the leader of the team now, right, Boss?", he asked eagerly.

Gibbs smiled at him, "yes, you are, McGee. And you are not going to disappoint me, right?"

"No, I'm not", McGee answered dignifiedly, standing up, "er, would you excuse me now, Boss, I need to prepare some stuff for tomorrow."

"I see you tomorrow then", Gibbs replied, amused of McGee's eager.

He closed the door behind his agent and looked at his watch. It was time to check on Tony…

Gibbs went to Tony's room and unlocked the door quietly. Tony was sleeping down on the floor, his face wet of tears, his hair messy and his hands balled into fists.

Gibbs smiled softly. He looked so young and vulnerable now, just like a defiant teenager.

"I hope you will understand one day why I had to do that", he whispered softly in one of Tony's ears, "I didn't want to humiliate you, but your behavior gave me no other choice", he added quietly while he gently stroke Tony's sweaty hair, "sleep well, son."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews would be awesome! :D

Your Antonie


	2. Memories

Hey everybody! :) I hope you like the new chapter.

Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! :D

* * *

Tony groaned. It had been a really bad idea to sleep on the cold floor! He could feel every bone in his body, he had a headache and, thanks to Gibbs, his backside was still burning like hell.

He stood up carefully and went over to the closed door. He swallowed hard, suddenly afraid to open it.

_What if the door is still locked_? , he thought panicking; _maybe he's going to lock me in here forever_!

But then, Tony grinned in relief. _He cannot lock me in anymore, because I have to go to work_! , he thought, forgetting that he had called Gibbs a "sick bastard" the last evening and that he had announced to quit his job.

Tony opened the door, still grinning and went down the stairs.

Gibbs was standing in his kitchen, making pancakes. He smiled as Tony came in. "Want some?", he offered, pointing at the crispy brown pancakes.

They looked good and the smell made Tony's stomach rumble in hunger. He was starving, but the imagination of sitting in Gibbs' kitchen eating pancakes after his Boss had humiliated him in a way he would never forget, was too much.

"Certainly not!", he hissed, "I'm going home now!" He turned around, ready to leave, but Gibbs called him back, "I've told you yesterday that you're going to stay here for a while, so you don't need to waste your time by trying to get out…all doors and windows are locked."

Tony just laughed scornfully, "we'll see!"

Gibbs sighed as he stormed out of the kitchen. Why in hell was the boy so stubborn?

Twenty minutes later, Tony came back, looking absolutely furious. Gibbs had been right, there was no way out. This house was probably better protected than a prison! And for Tony, it began to feel as if he was incarcerated.

"You let me go **now** or I call the police!", he threatened, "you have no fuckin' right to keep me in here like a damn prisoner!"

"Stop cursing, Anthony", Gibbs answered calmly, "or do you want to stand in the corner for a while?"

Tony gasped. So Gibbs really wanted to play again? _No problem_…He made a sudden move, trying to grab the bread knife, but Gibbs was faster. He gripped Tony's arm and pressed him to the floor. "You just earned yourself fifteen minutes in the corner!", he informed his Special Agent coldly, "and don't you dare to try that ever again!"

Tony didn't answer. He did not want to hurt Gibbs with the knife, only making him feel uncomfortable, so he could go home. But obviously, this would not happen in the next time.

He stood up and looked at Gibbs uncertainly. The older man seemed to be more than angry and Tony got scared. "I…I didn't want to hurt you, I mean, I would never hurt you, er, I just want to go home…", he stuttered, "I mean, I got your message and you sp…spanked me, so you don't have to waste your time with me any more…just…let me go", he said quietly, staring at his feet.

Gibbs smiled. "I'm not wasting my time with you, Anthony", he replied softly, "and you know that I'm not going to let you go until you have realized a few things…and now be a good boy and find yourself a corner."

Tony hesitated. _It's so embarrassing_, he thought, _standing in a corner just like a bad five-year-old_!

But he didn't want to argument with Gibbs again, so he moved slowly into a corner, his face red with shame.

"Good boy!", Gibbs praised him, he know that is was very difficult for Tony to accept his authority, especially now, after he had spanked him.

"I will call you when the 15 minutes over!", he promised and went back to his pancakes.

Tony tried not to think about what he was doing right now, but he couldn't help feeling more and more like a disobedient little boy. Why in hell was Gibbs treating him like that? If he wanted to punish him why didn't he had report him to the director or had given him lots of desk work? Tony got annoyed, because he couldn't answer these questions. Furthermore, forced to stand silently in a corner, staring at the white wallpaper while being hungry and hurt, was getting extremely boring. Tony sighed and moved his feet slightly.

"Stop moving!", Gibbs said sharply, "you're not standing there for your entertainment!"

Tony turned around, "oh really?", he hissed, "I was almost forgetting that!"

Gibbs came nearer, "that's another 15 minutes there for you!", he informed him.

"WHAT?! Are you fuckin kidding me? I'm not…"

"It's 20 minutes now", Gibbs said calmly, he sighed as Tony stamped his foot, "I am not going to stand here any longer!"

"30 minutes, and you better drop that attitude now or I let you stand there for the next two hours!", he threatened.

Tony only laughed scornfully, "yeah, I would like to see you explaining **that** to the director, _DiNozzo is not coming to work, because he has to stand in the corner of my kitchen_!" He laughed again.

Gibbs looked at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. He knew that it was a bad moment now, but it was time to tell Tony that he wasn't going anywhere for the next days.

"DiNozzo, when I told you that you are going to stay here for the next time, I meant **stay here**", he began carefully, looking Tony straight in the eye, "do you understand me?"

His Special Agent stared back, suddenly alarmed, "you…you don't let me go to work?!", he whispered hoarsely, unable to control his voice. He closed his eyes for a moment as Gibbs simply nodded. His face began to burn and for a moment he thought he would suffocate.

"No!", he finally croaked, "you cannot do that to me, Gibbs! You cannot!"

Gibbs mustered him; he felt a pang of guilt as he saw how pale Tony was. He knew that working for the NCIS was one of the most important things in Tony's life, but he also knew that Tony would never change his behavior if he would let him go now.

"I am sorry, Anthony, it is for your own good", he said quietly, but obviously, Tony didn't think so.

"You are nothing but a big bastard, Gibbs!", he spat out, "what do you want to do next? Tearing down the house I am living in?"

Gibbs grinned, "no, but it would be nice if you could give me the key to your apartment, so I can pick up a few things for you, like clothes…"

Tony snorted, "**forget it**!", he hissed, "and don't you dare to get in there without my permission!"

"You're really not in the position to order me around, Anthony", Gibbs replied, "I'm going to work now, you will stay here and behave, is that clear?"

Tony just stared at him hostile, too angry to speak.

Gibbs smiled, "Good. There is a list of chores for you lying on the kitchen table and I want you to do all of them, understood?"

"Chores?", Tony repeated, his eyes narrowing, "I'm not your slave, Gibbs and I am certainly **not **doing anything for you!"

"If you don't do it, you'll get a spanking when I'm back", Gibbs answered simply, "it's your decision, Anthony."

Tony gasped. He felt like hitting Gibbs, it was really **too **much now! "You are **a damn, fucking**…"

Gibbs was only twinkling with his eyes, "have a nice day, Anthony!"

He left and let Tony alone.

"Bastard!", the Special Agent muttered, "we will see **who's** getting spanked when he comes back!"

He went to the kitchen table and read the list of chores Gibbs had written for him, "clean the bathrooms…wash the dishes…**make dinner**? Am I his housemaid, or what?"

Tony tore the list into small pieces, he was so angry now that he couldn't control it any more. He took the dirty dishes and smashed them on the floor, "wash your dishes alone!", he hissed, feeling better, "I'm not doing it for you!"

He decided to turn the TV on, but first, he needed something to eat. The pancakes still looked good, Tony grabbed the plate and went into the living room. Seconds later, he was lying on Gibbs` sofa, eating pancakes and watching TV.

In the meantime, Gibbs was standing in Abby`s lab, waiting for her.

"Oh, hey Gibbs!", the dark haired woman smiled, "what's up?"

"New case!", Gibbs informed her, "I need you to come with me!"

Abby frowned, "what about Tony?", she asked, "usually…"

"DiNozzo is not coming for the next time!", Gibbs interrupted her, "he…he has a secret mission!"

Abby's eyes widened, "a secret mission…", she whispered, "wow! But…he is not getting hurt, Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. _No, he's only getting spanked_, he thought. "He's fine, Abbs!", he finally said, "you don't have to worry about him!"

Abby smiled, "I know you are always taking good care of him!"

Gibbs forced himself to smile back, "I'm trying to!", he murmured, more to himself than to Abby, "let`s go now."

Tony didn't look up when he heard the sound of the opening door. He couldn't help but feeling a little bit uncomfortable when he thought about what he had done the whole day. After Gibbs had left, he had watched TV and had eaten most of Gibbs` pancakes, ice-cream and a big cheese pizza instead of doing his chores.

Gibbs came in, a green bag in his hand, looking at Tony silently.

Tony jumped as he saw the bag, "**you have been there**?", he yelled disconcertedly, "**you are so going to pay for that, Gibbs**!"

The older man didn't answer; he just dropped the bag, still looking at him.

"Did you ever hear of personal privacy? What is wrong with you breaking into my apartment?!"

Gibbs still didn't say a word which made Tony even angrier, "are you giving me the silent treatment now, or what?", he sneered, "that's not working, Gibbs!"

Gibbs simply turned around and seconds later, Tony heard him opening the basement door.

_He really has got the nerve to work on his fucking boat now_? , he thought in anger, following Gibbs.

"Our conversation is not over yet!", he reminded his boss furiously, "you cannot…"

Gibbs looked up, "I don't want to talk to you DiNozzo", he interrupted him, his voice as sharp as a blade, "so would you please go and leave me alone?"

Tony gasped. He would never admit it, but Gibbs` cold rejection hurt. "Fine!", he snapped, "I don't care talking to you either! If you like, stay here the whole week!"

He stormed upstairs, angry and confused. What was going on with Gibbs? He hadn't said a word about his chores, the smashed dishes, the TV or the cheese pizza.

"I don't understand that", Tony mumbled, going back into the living room. He perceived his bag and grimaced. _How could he do that_?, Tony thought, opening the bag, _he didn't even care that I said no_!

The bag was full of clothes, T-shirts, pants, his pajamas, his toothbrush, toothpaste, his hairbrush, a towel, soap, his bear…

Tony blinked. **His bear**? He seized the little brown bear hesitantly. It had been one of his first cases when he got this bear…

_The six year old boy looked up at him, beaming, "I've got a present for you, Tony!", he declared, "it is because you and your dad helped me so much!"_

_Tony looked over to Gibbs, expecting him to say that he wasn`t his dad. But Gibbs only smiled softly, "no problem, bud."_

_They had helped the boy finding his mom who was a Navy Officer. _

"_My dad gave it to me when I was four years old", the boy whispered, holding a little teddy bear, "his name is Teddy."_

_Gibbs came nearer, "that is a very generous present!", he said, "my son is going to take good care of Teddy, right, Tony?"_

_Tony forced himself to speak, "of course", he managed to answer, his face burning. __**He called me son**__!, he thought, __**he said that I am his son**__…_

_The boy beamed, "he is a good bear, he will look after you if your dad is not there!"_

_Gibbs smiled, "I don't think that's going to happen!", he began to stroke through Tony's hair carefully, "because I will always be there for you!", he added so quietly, that only Tony could hear it._

_Tony shivered, he was sweating like hell and all he could think was: __**He called me son**__…_

Tony swallowed hard. Since that day, Teddy was sleeping in his bed and reminded him of Gibbs` words every night. He suddenly felt guilty. It was no wonder that Gibbs didn't wanted to speak with him; he had been rude, impolite and cheeky.

He opened the basement door hesitantly, "Gibbs?"

The older man looked up, but stayed silent.

Tony went down the stairs, "I just wanted to say sorry", he murmured, "it is nice that you brought me my clothes and stuff…", he hesitated, "and I am sorry for smashing your dishes instead of cleaning them…"

Gibbs frowned, "anything else?", he asked, his voice still sharp.

Tony swallowed, "er, I haven't done my chores", he confessed quietly, "I watched TV the whole day." He stared at the floor, avoiding looking at his boss.

Gibbs sighed, "well, you know what I am going to do with you know, right, Anthony?"

"You spank me", Tony muttered, still staring at the floor.

"Right", Gibbs answered, "but this time, you will drop your pants."

"**What**?!"

"You heard me, DiNozzo", Gibbs replied impatiently, "I'm sorry, but your behavior lets me no other choice…go upstairs and wait for me."

Tony opened his mouth for an angry retort, and then bit it back. Finally, he had to recognize that he couldn't do anything against Gibbs` order; the man would force him to do what he wanted if he was disobedient again…

Gibbs came up a few minutes later. He sat down on the couch, "alright, you know what you have to do", he said shortly, "drop your pants and come over here!"

"There really is no other way?", Tony asked quietly, although he knew the answer.

"No."

Tony groaned, but he obeyed. Seconds later, he stood in front of Gibbs with only his underpants on.

Gibbs made eye contact with him, an odd expression on his face, "I don't like to say it, but you have to drop **all** your pants", he said very calmly, "I am not enjoying that, but…"

Tony snorted disdainfully, "I think you do!", he interrupted him, "and I hope you are not **really** expecting me to take my pants down, because I am certainly **not **going to do that!"

Gibbs studied him carefully, "we are having to go the hard way then", he warned him, "I'm counting to five now and if you are not ready then, you'll face the consequences."

But Tony wasn't listening anymore, he was desperately thinking about a way to escape. _The windows are locked_, he thought, _the door is open, but where can I go? I could try to hide in the basement_..

Tony was too scared to think rationally, he spun around and ran to the door as fast as he could.

The door was locked.

"I'm sorry, Anthony", Gibbs said quietly, standing up, "But I'm afraid I have to deal with this now."

He was coming nearer and Tony pressed his back anxiously against the door, "please, not that!", he begged, "don't do that to me!"

His face was pale and his whole body was trembling in fear now. He started to sob helplessly as Gibbs stopped in front of him, putting two fingers under his chin and lifting it up so that he was forced to look at him.

"I'm not enjoying this, Anthony", he said calmly, "and I don't want to torture you, okay?"

"Okay", Tony answered, still scared.

Gibbs sighed. Obviously, his Special Agent did not believe him. He had been expecting that Tony would be angry and furious and that he would feel humiliated, but he hadn't expected so much fear…

As it seems, his treatment brought some very painful memories back and maybe it was time to face them now. He gripped Tony's elbow, "come on, Anthony, let's get it over with!"

He dragged Tony to the couch and pulled him over his lap, ignoring his pleas. He carefully dropped Tony's underpants and the younger man began to howl in agony, "NO! **Please**, no!"

Gibbs needed all his strength to hold the squirming boy who was completely terrified now.

He started so spank him, feeling guilty to bring these memories back to his Special Agent.

"**Please stop**!", Tony screamed, he was crying so hard now that he couldn't see anything, "PLEASE!"

Gibbs stopped, "why are you in this position, Anthony?", he asked him, forcing his voice to be stern. He really hated this…

Tony sobbed, "be…because I…didn't…do what you told me…and I…" He sobbed so hard that he couldn't speak for a while, "I have been a bad boy!", he finally managed to say.

Gibbs forced himself not to hug Tony and tell him that he was forgiven, it was terrible for him to see how deeply hurt his Special Agent was.

"Please, no more!", Tony begged, although he didn't do anything, "please, I will be a good boy, please, no more Daddy!"

Gibbs froze. _I knew it_, he thought grimly, _why in hell didn't I arrest this bastard when I could_?

"Did your dad punish you like that when you were young?", he asked him quietly.

Tony sobbed, "no!", he lied, "my dad was a good dad, he never beat me without my underpants on, he never hit me with his belt and he never locked me up!"

Gibbs fell silent, trying not to lose his control.

"He always came to my baseball games, he taught me how to fish, he kissed me goodnight every night and he made better pancakes than you!"

Gibbs smiled softly, "I am sure he did", making Tony sit in his lap, "and I am sure you have been a good son for him."

Tony started to cry, "no, I wasn't!", he howled, "I was a disappointment for him every day! And now I am a disappointment for you!"

"Shsh…who is saying that? You are no disappointment for me", Gibbs said calmly, stroking Tony's sweaty hair, "you are just very angry sometimes and you cannot control that, right? But I'm helping you with that, Tony."

Tony stopped crying. He loved it when Gibbs called him Tony, it sounded so dad-like…

"I'm sorry for yelling at you", he murmured, snuggling into Gibbs` chest, "you are no bastard!"

Gibbs grinned, "good to know!" He continued striking Tony's hair and Tony yawned tiredly. He closed his eyes and listened to Gibbs` heartbeat, feeling safe, warm and finally, loved.

* * *

I hope you leave me a little review :)

It is going to take me a little longer to update the next chapter because of college...

See you! :)


End file.
